Love Firestorm
by OozyEvilMonkey
Summary: Hey Yall, still suck at summaries, basically read the first chapter note. mainly it's a story on how buneary falls in love with Mew  DawnxAshxOC and BunearyxMewxPikachu
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys with yet another story. Now the OCs comes from a paper-pencil story a friend wrote call A Plight to remember (I changed the names though). Where Stanley, his cyndaquil Jospeph and a wild buneary that has been following the goup since they started named Dusk enlist the aid of 4 legendaries to stop the god pokemon (Arceus) from destroying all life and starting over with just pokemon. After defeating Arceus the 4 legendaries Groudon, Mew, Kabutops and Dialga continued to stay with the trainer as his pokemon.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

[Pokemon talk]

Pokemon thoughts

Got it memorized?

No disclaimer is needed.

Chapter 1: The meeting of fate

Ash walked with Brock and Dawn...Well they were more of resting for now, as was thier pokemon. A buneary was watching a pikachu from a distance playing.

He's soo cute. I wish he would see me like I see him. thought Buneary. She was about to go to him when another buneary hopped in front of her.

[Huh? Who are you?] Buneary asked, completely confused.

[I'm Dusk. Please don't give where I am away...I'm playing hide and seek with my mate.] The other buneary said just as a cyndaquil ran into pikachu.

[Ow...wait, you aren't with us. So who are you and why are here?] Pikachu asked.

[Relax, I'm playing hide and seek with my mate. Speaking of which have you seen her? She's a buneary with a little scratch on her left ear] He explained. He turned his head to the right. Pikachu saw a large vertical cut going past his eye.

[What happened?] Pikachu asked.

[Huh? Oh you must of saw my battle scar from my latest adventure. I don't like to talk about it but let's just say it got there from battling against a powerful pokemon.] He replied.

[Have you found that infernal rabbit?] A voice roared near by. A voice that sounded famillair.

[I wish. Dusk finds good hiding places.] The cyndaquil yelled back.

[Then I'm helping because dinner is ready.] The voice roared back. A giant portal opened as a big four-legged pokemon walked throught it. Pikachu gasped. It was Dialga.

{Bing}

[Your mate is a cydaquil?] Buneary asked.

[Yup, I loved him ever since I saw him, but I was too afraid to say anything till the near death situation we all were in.] Dusk answered. [He returned my feelings, we all lived and now we're mates for life.]

[Awwww! That's so romantic...I wished pikachu returned my feelings.] Buneary ears drooped.

[Well have you told him your feelings?] Dusk asked.

[Well...errr no.] Buneary answered, red forming on her cheeks. [I can't, I get too embarassed. I start hiding my face in my fluff and start giggling like I'm crazy.]

[Go tell him, better yet I'll him for you.] Dusk said skipping out to pikachu.

Pikachu sighed in relief as Buneary bounced towards them. She grabbed pikachu and pushed him towards the bushes reveiling his buneary with a blush on her face. Dusk looked between the two and couldn't tell whose blush was bigger, Buneary's or pikachu's. [Well I got to go, since dinner is ready. Maybe our trainers will meet up tomorrow.] Dusk said as she ran back to Joseph and Dailga. They then walked through the portal that was still open. The portal then closed up like nothing ever happened. "Hey guys!" They all heard Ash call, "Dinner is ready!"

_The next day_

"The nearest town it just a few more miles up." Brock said

"Awsom-" Ash started but a cyndaquil up ahead made him stop. "Hey that's a cyndaquil." Ash pointed out.

"It's most likely wild." Brock thought out loud.

"Well I want it! Go Piplup!" Dawn yelled. The small blue penguin like pokemon jump forward. "Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn ordered. A stream of bubble launched towards the fire mouse but when they hit it, rather than doing lots of damage, the fire mouse glowed until it started floating and the shape change into a Mew.

"Wow!" The three awed. The Mew's eyes started glowing as several orbs appeared around it. "Piplup, dodge the attack and hit it with a water gun."

[Got it.] Piplup said. The orbs launched themselves at him. He manage to dodge three before the last two hit dead on.

"Piplum!" Dawn cried

[I'm ok.] He responded before getting up slowly and limped back towards Dawn.

"Looks like it's my turn! Go Pikachu hit him with a thunderbolt!" Ash yelled

[You got it. Thunderbolt!] Pikachu yelled as a giant bolt of electricity flew towards the Mew.

"Mew use your bubble!" A voice yelled. A pink bubble appeared around Mew and the bolt bounce harmlessly off it. Mew just giggled. "Hey! What's the big idea? Attacking other people's pokemon like that!" The voice screamed. A person ran out of the bushes. The person was wearing a pure white hoodie with a pokeball design on the back with a blue shirt, baggy jeans and blue nike shoes. The person lifted the bill of the head toi show a boy's face. He was most likely 13 years old.

"Hey, sorry we thought it was wild." Ash said sheepishly.

"Well it's not! Mew mega punch!" Roared the person. The Mew vanished. Then reappeared by pikachu with a glowing paw and hit his left side, launching pikachu several feet to the right.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. " Hit it with a volt tackle!"

[Right.] Pikachu said while running at the mew charging up electricity. Pikachu jumped at Mew ramming the the bubble. Nothing happen though, the bubble took all the punishment and still was ready to take more. [What?] Pikachu was stunned. Mew just giggled. "Mew finish this fight." The boy yelled. Mew's eyes started glowing pink as the orbs of energy came back. The five orbs launched at pikachu who dodged all but one that hit dead on.

"Pikachu!" Ash called as he ran towards the downed electric mouse.

[I'm ok.] Pikachu weakly said while getting up. Mew disappeared, then reappeared next to Pikachu with a bright pink orb in its paw. As soon as the orb touched pikachu the burns and marks on him started to disappeared. He felt like he just woke up from a ten hour nap.

"Thank you." Ash finally said.

"No problem. Hey mind if I join your little group? Names Stanley by the way, you already met Mew."

[Hello.] Mew said, finally speaking

"Sure. I'm Ash and this is Brock, Dawn and Pikachu." He introduced everyone.

"Cool, let's go." Turning around and walking off.

{Bing}

_A few hours later_

_"_Can we stop yet? I'm hungry." Ash complained.

They all stopped to eat.

"Hey, why don't we bring out all our pokemon to introduce themselves since we're traveling together?" Dawn suggested.

"Ummm...ok..." Stan responded. Ash, Brock and Dawn let all their pokemon out. Stan let out cyndaquil, let buneary out his backpack, let mew land, then proceeded to grab 3 pokeballs and throw the saying "Come out guys.".

All three gasped. Groudon, Dailga and Kabutops came out yawning and stretching.

"T-t-those are y-y-y-your pokemon?" Dawn stammered.

"Yeah why?" Stan replied.

"Those are legendary pokemon." Brock stated.

"So?" Stan asked.

"How did you catched them?" Dawn asked in awe.

"I don't know, same way you catch any other pokemon." Stan replied. Ash, clearly getting jealous. Stood up and pointed towards Stan.

"I want a rematch, now." Ash challenge.

"Ok, Kabutops come over here would you?" Stan asked.

[Alright, a fight.] Kabutops said in glee as he walk by his trainer.

"I'll referee!" Dawn exclaimed. "This will be a three on three battle. Begin!"

"Go Buizel!" Ash called as a two tail otter came forward

[Let's do this.] Buizel taunted

[Mmmmmm...haven't had a buziel before.] Kabutops taunted back.

"Kabutops, use metal sound and follow up with cut." Stan said, bored. Kabutops started scraping his scythe like arms. Buizel cover his ears and stayed that way. Kabutops ran up to buizel swinging one of his scythe arms, luckly buizel snapped out of it just in time to dodge it.

"Good job buizel." Ash commented. This is looking to be a tough fight already.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there friends and welcome back to the clusterfuck of a love story. Buneary;Pikachu;Mew and Dawn;Ash;Stanley love triangles. Who will Buneary pick? The one she first fell for? Or Mew, the kind gentle pokemon that caught her attention later? And for that matter who will Dawn choose? Well the only way to find out is to read on.

Sry my gf messed up the charaters

Chapter 2: love blooms on the battlefield

Buizel stared at Kabutops and Kabutops stared at Buizel. Each one waiting for the others move. "Buizel water gun!" Ash said.

"Kabutops dodge it and hit 'em with a giga impact!" Stan yelled

[Got it.] Kabutops jumped out of the path of the water gun and full on charged at buizel, slamming into him with full force.

"Buizel!" Ash cried.

[Ow that hurt.] Buizel stumbled up wards before facing an onslaught ond slashes and cuts from kabutops.

Brock and Dawn watched frome the sidelines. "Ash is in big trouble. If he keeps buizel close to kabutops, he's gonna lose the first round."

"What makes you say that?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn look at kabutops scythe arms. They're made for up close fighting. Buizel can't dodge those forever." Brock responded grimly.

"Buizel skull bash!" Ash yelled.

"Meet him head on with the same!". Stan yelled back.

Buizel rushed head on and launched at Kabutops while kabutops did the same thing. Their heads meet with force, however since kabutops skull was harder he knocked out buizel. "Buizel is unable to battle, victory goes to Stanley and Kabutops." Dawn said.

"Your next pokemon please I don't want this to take all day." Stan taunted.

[He's too scared he's going to get his ass wimped.] Kabutops added.

"Pikachu your in." Ash said

"Kabutops, show no mercy." Stan piped in.

[Hey little mouse, afraid of losing in front of your girlfriend?] Kabutops taunted.

[Buneary isn't my girlfriend, and I'm not losing to you.] Pikachu reponded calmly to the taunt. Kabutops scraped his scythes while using double team pikachu couldn't think straight the horrible metal screech hurt his ears. Kabutops head butted him before scraping his scythes and using double team again. Pikachu got hit with a giga impact this time befor losing kabutops in the metal screeching and multiply copys.

Buneary looked on with horror as her pikachu was losing. [Use your fur.] A voice said behind her. She spun and came face-to-face with an upside down Mew.

[What did you say?] She asked.

[Your fur. You could cut of two balls so pikachu could keep his ears protected from kabutops metal sound.] Mew explained.

[I don't know if there is a-] Buneary started to say but was cut off by Mew.

[Stand still.] He warned as he swipped the edge of her fluff off. The end result was there was two little fluff balls on the ground.

[Why are you helping him?] She asked.

[I'm not helping him, I'm helping you.] He responded while giving her the two balls of fluff.

[Thank you.] She said as a blush started to form on her face. She then ran and tossed the fluff at pikachu.

Pikachu took them and put them on the tips of his ears. Silence was all he heard. He saw Kabutops scrap his scythes, but didn't hear the metal screeching noise. So when Kabutops did double team again pikachu instantly knew which one was real and used a volt tackle on him. The tackle barley hurt him, but the volt part did.

"Kabutops, are you ok?" Stan asked.

[That was a shocking turn of advents, but not enough to put me down.] Kabutops replied before charging in swinging his scythes like crazy. Pikachu needed to get some distance and fast. Luck was on his side as his static ability kicked in, rendering Kabutops immobile. Pikachu jumped and grabbed on to the curve between his eyes and let off a massive thunderbolt. Knocking Kabutops out. Pikachu took the fluff off and proceeded to give buneary a thumbs up. "Kabutops is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ash and Pikachu." Dawn said amazed.

"Hmmm return kabutops, go Mew!" Stan yelled.

Mew lazily floated onto the battlefield. The pink bubble engulfed him again. Pikachu sent a thunder bolt his way, ONLY to hit the bubble and bounce off.

"Looks like this battle will be about weather or not Ash can break through Mew's psychic shield." Brock stated.

Mew's eyes glowed pink as five orbs of energy rotated around him.

[Oh-no.] Bunery said out loud.

The five orbs launched themselves by pikachu, none were throw at him, but now there was too much dust and smoke. Mew came out of nowhere with a blue sphere in a glowing paw and slammed it in his face launching him in the air. "Now Mew finish him off with psy wave!" Stan ordered. Mew eyes glowed along with his paws. A raindow color beam shot off like a cannon, nailing pikachu who was in mid-air.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Before pikachu hit the ground, a pink bubble engulfed him and he bounced towards Ash. Once it settled the bubble vanished.

"P-p-pikach is unable to battle. Victory and the battle goes to Stan and Mew." Dawn stammered.

Mew giggled inside his bubble. Before floating down towards buneary.

"You there twerp.". A voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapters will be as followed:

Chapter 4: The god is free.

Chapter 5: Calm before the storm

Chapter 6: Raining hell

Chapter 7: Death of a love, Birth of another

Chapter 8: The storm is rising

Chapter 9: The Darkest hour

Chapter 10: End All/Nightstorm rising

Hey guys and girls and welcome to Love Firestorm chapter 3: New love grows. Also I will make a sequel called Love Nightstorm. Also I am aware of fuck ups at the end of two. I asked a friend to finish it. I regret that choice now.

Buneary is starting to fall for Mew. Can Pikachu get her before it's too late? Or will Mew get her first? Also can Ash tell Dawn he loves her before she completely falls for Stan? And why am I still asking you these questions?

Chapter 3: New loves grows

"Hey there twerp." A voice called as robotic tentacls grabbed bunery and pickachu.

"Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Prepar-" Jesse started.

"Mew, take care of these guys." Stan cut her off.

[You don't have to tell me twice. I'm comming buneary!] Mew called out. He cut the two tentacls that held the pokemon then proceeded to use psy wave, causing the machine to explode.

"Team rockets blasting off again." The trio yelled.

[Thank you.] Buneary said while hugging Mew.

[Your welcome. I'd do anything for a pretty girl like yourself.] Mew said.

[ERM!...well thank you Mew.] Breaking up the two. [Come on buneary.] Pickachu said while almost dragging buneary away.

[Do you actually like her?] Kabutops asked, popping out of nowhere.

[Ah! Oh my me. You shouldn't pop up like that. It scares people.] Mew responded.

[That it does, now about my question.]

[Yes I like her. I think I would like to know more about her. Can you keep the mouse busy tomorrow?] Mew asked.

[I'd thought you would never ask.] Kabutops laughed

{Bing}

Heartfield was a desolate battleground. Giant craters were everywhere, but in the biggest crater was a half muti-colored sphere and the thing inside was alive...

...Plotting his revenge...

{The next day with ash and the group at camp for the day and night.}

'Hey Ash!" A voice called.

"Hmm?" Ash grumbled.

"Ash I love you!" A voice shouted.

Ash's eyes flew open and sat up to find Dawn sitting there. "What did you say Dawn?" He asked.

"I said I lo-." She began as Dawn opened the flap saying

"Aren't you up ye-." She stop to find herself sitting in front of Ash. The 'Dawn' sitting in front of Ash glowed pure white, then changed shape back into Mew, who was laughing.

{Bing}

[I don't know anymore Piplup, I mean I like Pickachu AND Mew now. I just don't know who to pick. They're both strong, sweet and caring...I wish it was easier to pick.] Buneary complained.

[Love is a difficult path. Your'll just have to wait and see what happens.] Piplup said.

[I know.] Buneary sighed.

"Come back here you little SOB!" Dawn screamed the Mew. Mew floated lazily above them laughing.

Buneary started laughing at Dawn's vain attemps to catch mew, who flew into the forest with dawn chasing him. Dawn ran around some trees to find buneary there looking at her weird.

"Drat, guess I lost him huh?" Dawn asked.

[Nope. I'm just that good at hiding.] 'Buneary' said.

"Well let's get-" Dawn started as buneary changed back into mew while hopping into her arms.

[Humans are so fun.] Mew said to no one.

{Bing}

Buneary was sitting at the campfire when Dawn came back holding Mew, who promtly flew over and hugged her, causing pikachu to growl and start sparking.

[Holy crap, are you jealous pikachu?] Buizel asked.

[No!] Pikachu shouted back.

[Oook.] Buizel dropped the topic.

[Who does he think he is? He doesn't love her, and she doesn't love him...She loves me,...ME!] Pikachu mumbled to himself. Buizel rolled his eyes. Knowing the truth and tonight was gonna be a long night.


End file.
